kaijustudio_shared_universefandomcom-20200215-history
A Late Halloween Special
The Episode (This theme plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cARXjGO_-lM) "So guys how do i look?", Rod was seen in a vampire costume. "Hmm, looks great!", CT was seen as himself. "Uhh, CT, that really isn't a halloween costume.", Lizzy then arrived in a Godzilla costume with Hydra in a genji costume. "So you guys ready for trick or treating?:, said Lizzy. "Hell Yeah!", Rod put in his vampire teeth and went outside with CT and Lizzy. Hydra then blipped away. Meanwhile in the neighborhood, the gang was trick or treating. "Why is everyone's lights off", Lizzy looked around, no decorations, no kids, no nothing. (This theme plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amZQdMtjNA8) Lizzy started to sweat. *Scared T rex roar*, "Lizzy don't worry, maybe...They're just setting up, Idk.", CT patted the scared Dino's back. "Guys...", he heard deep dog barks, sounded like darth vader, but a dog... (This theme plays: https://youtu.be/DZzVF7R5h1w?t=11s) It kept circling around the crew, all of them scared....They saw a shape in the dark, it held something. "What the hell...", CT grabbed his gun and backed a few feet. "The thing the dog was holding lit up, into a red glow. The shape walked into a street light, it was....Memer. "Hey guys!", Memer put away the fake lightsaber and took off his hood. (This theme plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cARXjGO_-lM) "Oh hey Memer", CT put the gun away. "M8, were you actually gonna shoot me?", "Maybe....". Rod walked to Memer, "Do you know why all the lights in the houses are out?", "No...But i do know this..." It then cut to B3ast's ship, it showed B3ast dressed up as the flying dutchman, holding some type of book. (This theme plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dcPJn5KxULM) B3ast opened the book and closed his eyes. The meshes watched from a distance as B3ast turned green. He started repeating "PHANTOSM-MESH, PHANTOSM-MESH", a explosion started, blowing all the meshes away. (This theme plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqKeFRnA7A8) B3ast was now pretty buff, he didn't have legs anymore, just a ghost tail. He was also glowing green and had no pupils. "HAHAHAHAHAH", laughed B3ast. The meshes also got up to see they were ghosts too. They also started laughing as the screen zoomed away... (This theme plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqKeFRnA7A8) It then showed the gang in monster truck driving fast. "So wait, what your saying is a random ass pirate named b3ast comes to this neighborhood every 1,000 years to trash the place?", Rod said with a confused face. "Yup, now cmon we gotta get to the studio fast.", Memer pressed the nitro charge button in the monster truck and drove at mach speeds to the studio. The music stopped as the monster truck drove right into the studio. They ran out of the monster truck, as Memer said this: "Now there's something i need to show y'all...", Memer grabbed everyone and jumped into a random ass hole. They all fell into some type of lab. Memer then walked to a button and pushed it, moving the wall. It was revealed to have ghostbuster costumes (This song plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9We2XsVZfc) They put on the costumes, "Hey wait, there's a fith costume", CT pointed at the fith suit. "Hmm, maybe the blipping dude can wear it", said Memer. Black Tentacles then appeared and grabbed the suit, dragging in into a black hole. Hydra then walked out of the hole. "So, do the blasters work?", Hydra held one of the blasters. "Of course!", Memer grabbed a blaster and tried blasting it. (This sound plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kc9-HJ9Rd4w) "Aw fuck, i forgot to charge them...", said Memer. A light bulb then appeared over Hydra's head, with everyone seeing it. "Wait wha-", Rod was cut off by seeing Hydra putting un-anchoring energy inside the blasters. He then threw all of them the blasters. "Let's go.", said Hydra. (This song plays again: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9We2XsVZfc) They all got back to Memer's monster truck. They all went inside and started driving away from the studio. '''MEANWHILE....''' (This theme plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=maiADuNb9vI) Devil Chameleon fell from a vent inside the studio kitchen. He got up and opened the fridge. "Hmmmm", he looked inside the fridge and saw a cheese cake, however he then saw a note on it (DO NOT EAT! I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU DEVIL CHAMELEON!!!) Devil Chameleon was tempted to eat it, but then he realized Rod would probably know HE ate it and would kill him. Devil Chameleon closed the fridge and started sliding away on the floor. He was then confronted by clone troopers, "...I can expla-", a laser gun sound was heard as it zoomed away from the studio. (This theme continues playing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9We2XsVZfc) As everyone was in monster truck, Lizzy looked outside to see all the house. He grabbed his blaster and shot at the houses, destroying them all with one blast "Hehe..", Lizzy then put his blaster away. "Lizzy, why the f-", Hydra was cut off by Memer turning on the nitro charge, making the monster truck go really fucking fast. (This theme plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPl_daX8Zvw) "SCREEEEEEEE!", yelled Rod, they were almost at B3ast's ship. Once they arrived, the music stopped as they got out of the truck. CT walked out of the monster truck and took his helmet off (Face censored of course C:) and puked. They then looked up to see the giant ship. "Woah, this ship is almost the size of a mountain." (This theme plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijMk0258Iho) They walked inside the ship to see B3ast and the meshes gambling. "Oh, they finally came.", B3ast got off of the chair and flied to the studio workers. "So, you came to stop me eh? Well that's gonna be pretty hard, y'know, cause you can't hurt ghosts.", said B3ast. "THAT'S WHERE YOU WRONG!", Lizzy grabbed his blaster and shot B3ast, making him roar in pain as he was blasted onto the ground. All the studio workers got they're blasters and shot at him, putting B3ast in great pain. "AGHHH, M-M-MESHES, GET THEM!", yelled B3ast. The ghost Meshes then flied at the studio workers. They stopped blasting B3ast and shot the meshes. With one blast, they went down. As more came, CT realized the handle was movable, he moved it, and it turned into a rocket launcher. Under that msk, CT had a evil smile. He shot the rocket launcher at the meshes, destroying them all. "DON'T LET B3AST GET AWAY!", yelled Memer. He pointe at B3ast slowly turning back to normal running. Rod made angry dolphin sounds as he ran at B3ast. He turned around and saw the dolphina and started running faster, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!", screamed B3ast. Black Tentacles then grabbed him and pulled him into a hole. The hole then closed as beating sounds and B3ast's scream was heard. Hydra then came out of the hole, holding B3ast's corpse. "Wep, he's taken care of.", Hydra threw B3ast's corpse. "Ok, now let's get out of he-", Memer then heard a crack. "What the shit was that?", CT asked. "GUYS LOOK!", Rod and Lizzy pointed to a giant crack in the ship. "Well then let's get out of here.", Hydra blipped everyone back into the studio. "Well, that was fun.", said CT. "Wait...", everyone saw the living room, for some reason Devil Chameleon's corpse was seen. "Oh, the clones must've got him.", said CT. "Yeah, *YAWN* I'll revive him in the morning...", Hydra blipped away and everyone went to they're rooms, going to sleep... '''HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!''' =